chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Nomination of Jonathan D. Bismarck XIX
On August 21, 2018, for the September Nomination session, Emperor Degotoga K. Atagulkalu nominated [[Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XIX|'Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XIX']] for Prime Minister to succeed Prime Minister Garfield Baldwin, after two decisive failed nominations in July and August. DKA nominated a populist who can appeal to both sides of the Chawopolis Palace, the Left-Wing Coalition and the Big Tent Coalition. Bismarck XIX will face opposition from the Communist Party because of his Anti-Communist ties. In July 2018, DKA's first premier nominee, Garfield Elton DeGroff, was defeated by the Left-Wing Coalition because of his Center-Right politics, and on August 2018, DKA nominated his own son, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu II, but was defeated by the populists in the Chawopolis Palace because of his establishmentarian views. For the September 2018 Premier nomination session, DKA nominated Bismarck XIX, and the process will begin on September 1, 2018, and expire by September 30, 2018. A fun fact about Jonathan D. Bismarck XIX and his nominator, Emperor Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, is that Jonathan D. Bismarck XIX is the step-19th cousin 3x removed (by marriage) of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu. On September 7, 2018, Bismarck was easily confirmed by the Palace in a 704-296 margin. On November 29, 2018, Bismarck had an intense stroke and on December 5, 2018, due to really bad health as a result of this stroke, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu withdrew his nomination and reversed his confirmation. August 21, 2018 Nomination On August 21, 2018, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, after suffering from both decisive defeats with DeGroff, and Atafulkalu II, his two previous failed premier nominees, DKA needed a premier to succeed Baldwin, and he needed a big-tent populist. DKA nominated Bismarck XIX. On August 22, 2018, the populists of the Chawopolis Palace were satisfied with the nomination. The Communists and the anti-populists were not so satisfied. September 2018 Nomination Session The September 2018 Nomination Session began on September 1, 2018, and will end on September 30, 2018. Hearings The hearings will take place on September 5, 2018, at the Chawopolis Palace. Confirmation Vote On September 7, 2018, Bismarck was easily affirmed by the Chawopolis Palace in a 704-296 margin. Certification By October 3, 2018, Emperor Degotoga K. Atagulkalu will certify Bismarck as designate Prime Minister. Support The Populists of the DKA's 2018-2019 government were happy with the nomination, and it's likely that Bismarck will easily be nominated in a projected 704-296 margin. Many of the members of the Chawopolis Palace are racists, antisemitic, and sexist, and Bismarck reflects that category among Chawosaurian left-wing and right-wing populists. Bismarck's nomination is supported by racist, antisemitic, and xenophobic think tanks and activist groups in Chawosauria. Opposition Bismarck, because of his imperialist, racist, xenophobic, and antisemitic beliefs, is opposed and condemned by some liberals, socialists, progressives, libertarians, and anarchists. Bismarck, if the nomination was affirmed, will start cracking down on racial and gender equality, and human rights for Chawosaurian Jews. What is difficult is that Bismarck is not a member of a Nazi Party, under Chawosaurian Law, no premier nominee shall be a member of a Nazi Party, if Bismarck was a member of a Nazi Party, the whole Government will reject his nomination and block him completely from becoming Prime Minister. Because Bismarck is not a member of a Nazi Party, there is no legitimate reason why Bismarck's nomination should be blocked by the government. Making this a battle the opposition is gonna lose. Withdraw and Reversal On November 29, 2018, in Bismarck's Birmingham Alabama home, Bismarck suffered a malignant stroke that badly weakened him, this was reported to Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, and DKA ignored the report until learning that DKA's health was really bad on December 4, 2018, on December 5, 2018, DKA removed his nomination and reversed his confirmation. This is the first nomination in Chawosaurian History that was withdrawn and reversed. See also * Nomination of Garfield Elton DeGroff - failed nomination. * Nomination of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu II - failed nomination. * Nomination of Garfield Baldwin - previous nomination. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Degotoga K. Atagulkalu Category:Scandals of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu